Actos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Semi "What If?" AU] Primer acto: Scott Parnell besa a Nora Grey. Segundo acto: Nora Grey corresponde a Scott Parnell. Tercer acto: Una cueva oscura y un fuego crepitante. ¿Cómo se llama la obra? — ScottNora.


**Disclaimer: La saga Hush Hush y sus personajes pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick, quien tuvo una idea y terminó volviéndola un desastre (si me permiten). El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Advertencia: semi** _what if?_ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Convengamos que Patch y Nora no regresaron después de su ruptura en el segundo libro.**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **Actos**

.

Primer acto

En medio de la maraña de gente en la sala del departamento, Scott la voltea y la besa con ímpetu. Acaba de lavarse los dientes y tiene olor a menta, se siente más torpe de lo que conoce, diferente a lo que le provoca Patch, pero no es una sensación mala y por eso lleva las manos por su pecho hasta su cuello, enredando las manos en su pelo y correspondiendo a aquel contacto que le es forzado en principio, _solo para molestar a quien la vigila desde el otro lado de la sala_ , y después más gustoso.

Deja de pensar en su ex novio y se molesta en sentir al muchacho del que tanto sospecha su procedencia, siente sus músculos fornidos y su piel tibia, sus labios bailando con los propios, incentivándola a cometer un pequeño pecado que ella no busca cometer del todo en esa época de su vida… _no aún, al menos_.

Nora se sorprende de haber dejado de pensar en el ángel caído que tanto le había robado el sueño, se sorprende de verse envuelta y cálida en brazos ajenos y, más todavía, le sorprende estar correspondiendo el beso con más de lo que esperaba.

Pero entonces todavía le importa Patch, y Scott sigue siendo un imbécil…

.

Segundo acto

La tarde se acercaba a Coldwater mientras el fuego crepitaba entre ambos. Él está diferente, lo imbécil parece haberse borrado de su actitud, aunque siga teniendo las del típico adolescente galante que te hace sonreír sin esfuerzo. Nora le sonríe, pero más por ir reconociéndolo que por más.

 _Aunque sí haya algo más en ella al verlo de nuevo_. No toma en cuenta nada de lo que pasó antes, ni su primer beso ni el calor o la llamativa sensación, ni aquel cambio que surgió esa misma noche hacia él. Pero ahora Scott tiene una ventaja que no sabe ni se ve tan molesto en utilizar; porque Nora volvió a conocer a Patch otra vez primero, pero esta vez está más segura con él, lo sabe porque se lee en la muchacha frente a sí.

Está intranquila por lo que hablan; está incómoda por saber todo lo que ya sabía y ha olvidado, pero está segura. Lo usa como un ancla cercano al mundo de ambos, al de él como Nefilim y al de ella como hija del más grande de ellos. Y la ve con un deseo más allá del que puede sentir por alguien; la ve con un amor que nadie podría comparar, porque es a su modo y es más ingenuo y puro, un amor primerizo otorgado por quien no tiene tanta experiencia en eso.

Nora sabe que la observa, sabe que algo revolotea en su estómago y pecho por él, que una tibieza que su cuerpo extraña, pero no recuerda de quién viene, le hace querer tenerlo cerca de algún modo. Ella entiende que pudo haber sentido algo más allá de una simple simpatía y está segura de que Scott siente por ella más que solo eso, sabe que es profundo, que no la abandonaría y que no lo hará nunca.

Y sabe también que le corresponde más de lo que él espera.

.

Tercer acto

Es de noche cuando el fuego arde más y un par de latas de refresco decoraban las rocas más cercanas a la playa, donde las compartieron y de donde habían regresado. El ambiente es tenso y silencioso, porque ya pasa un tiempo y Nora casi que no puede evitarlo. Lo mira mientras él se distrae revolviendo el fuego con una rama, como cada vez, provocando que miles de chispas vuelen.

Ya no son los mismos, han pasado por muchísimas cosas y por una guerra de por medio, donde perdieron a muchos y donde casi se pierden.

Está sentada a su lado y sus ojos se mueven para verlo de reojo. Piensa, como siempre desde que lo volvió a encontrar, que no es un muchacho feo en lo absoluto, que de hecho sería uno de los más guapos que ha conocido nunca. Admira su pelo castaño claro, su barbilla y sus brazos fuertes y, por uno de ellos, sube discretamente una de sus manos, hasta que llega a su cabello y lo revuelve con curiosa ternura.

Scott la mira con una sonrisa ladina y uno de los hoyuelos de sus mejillas pronunciados. Y Nora no sabe si sonreír a su vez y besarlo o apartar la mirada, pero antes de seguir pensándolo más, él le sujeta el mentón y la besa por su cuenta; con suavidad, con la dulzura que no existió en su primer beso y que comenzó a sentir en los siguientes. Esta vez no hay alcohol de por medio, ni él tiene la cabeza tan llena de hormonas como para solo pensar en desvestirse, no hay un monstruo persiguiéndolo, ni fingen ser una pareja perfecta.

Sin embargo, comienza a pensar sobre lo segundo con cierta sorpresa cuando las manos de Nora le viajan por el pecho hasta la espalda, deteniéndose justo en el final de la camisa, subiéndola solo lo suficiente para que sus manos entren y le acaricien la piel.

Nora no sabe de dónde le sale el descaro, pero le nace sentir esa sensación que su cuerpo reconoce de algún momento anterior, alguno que ligeramente olvidó en todo aquel tiempo.

— _Grey…_ —menciona en su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla, peleando contra sí mismo y contra el fino toque de un par de manos suaves.

— _Por favor. Solo permíteme recordar cómo se sentía esto_ —responde, al parecer sin un poco de atisbo a detenerse.

Él se estremece apenas, en parte no queriendo entusiasmarse y en otra parte no sabiendo cómo proseguir. Deja sus labios solo para verla ruborizarse un poco y sentirla tantear con sus dedos allá por su cintura.

Y sin preámbulos lo vuelve a besar, y Scott nota su corazón golpeándolo y el de ella martillando con insistencia.

En parte sabe que no debería siquiera –no es el lugar ni el momento en donde quisiera compartir algo como aquello–, que Nora tiene un ápice de distancia con lo que era y que quizá está confundida o poseída por la desesperación de olvidar todo lo horrible que acaban de vivir.

Pero entonces sabe que él tampoco es el mismo de antes, y que también la ama lo suficiente como para descubrirse no en sus cabales, si no en los de ella, que no depende de sí, depende de las caricias que Grey reparte por su cuerpo con insistencia, y de las que el cuerpo de ella exige para calmarse de ansias por sentirlo.

.

¿Cómo se llama la obra?

La noche llega a Coldwater con sus dedos lúgubres y su niebla constante. Blythe no deja de insistir en llamar a su hija perdida…

…que dormita. Una de las manos de Scott entre sus cabellos, acariciándolos y revolviéndolos con ternura y calma, y los labios del mismo sobre su frente, mientras la envuelve en sus brazos fuertes y desnudos. _Arrullándola y susurrando que la ama_.

 **Fin**

 **..**

 **Es corto y conciso. Vendría a ser como un resumen de toda una idea gigante que se me vino a la cabeza hace poco.**

 **Ciertamente, Finale no me gustó ni desde el comienzo ni hasta el final, muchas cosas me parecieron forzadas y muchas otras que salían de la nada.**

 **No tengo nada contra Patch, es un buen y lindo muchacho (?), pero en mis estándares, prefiero a Scott y me gustó más la relación de Nora con él que con el mismo Patch. Aunque me gustan ambas parejas.**

 **He visto el Fandom prácticamente vacío de ellos dos, y lo que hay es tragedia y amistad. Yo necesitaba romance. XD**

 **En fin, si es que lo leen (porque no veo actividad por acá), ¡dejen sus reviews!**

 **Cuídense. Ciao!**


End file.
